Party Join Us
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: Ganju is having some trouble understanding human functions. Being the human death god, Ichigo is determined to help. Ganju/Ichigo/Renji


Title: Party Join Us  
Summary: Ganju is having some trouble understanding human functions. Being the human death god, Ichigo is determined to help.  
Parings: Ganju/Renji/Ichigo

Sitting rather dejectedly, the burly man sighed to himself again. This human thing was rough. First he is yelled at by a woman at the store where he works. Apparently, his human body is not as quick as his soul in sereitei, so trying to give the lady her coffee quickly while balancing her meal is not the best thing to do. Then, Hanataro decides to get sick, so he is juggling both of their work.

He soon realized that human bodies grow weary faster than his soul would. Another bothersome detail that Ichigo neglected to mention. He 'humphed.' Ichigo neglected to tell him a lot of things, and it was becoming horribly annoying. So that is why he decided to stalk over to said shinigami's house and wait until the boy got home from school.

Oh yes, he was going to yell at him.

But as soon as Ichigo rounded the corner, all of his words were shot down.

"Don't even piss me off, you idiot." Muttered the teen.

Trailing behind the boy was lieutenant Abarai, also looking extremely miffed and ready to beat the hell out of someone. But Ganju was not about to back down. He was going to get answers, damnit! He followed both men into Ichigo's house, only stopping when they reached said boys room. Ichigo dropped himself ungracefully atop the bed and grunted.

Renji snorted at his behavior.

"It wasn't that bad." He muttered.

Ichigo raised his head and shot his companion a dirty look.

"Idiot, you're not supposed to actually HIT someone when they say to. He was baiting you! He's nowhere near where you are, human or not!"

It was Renji's turn to give the orange-haired teen a dirty look. "He said 'bring it on!' So I threw him out the window!"

"In front of the teacher!"

"I didn't see her!"

"Then look next time, Renji! You got us both suspended."

The red-headed man rolled his eyes.

"That's new for you…?"

Ichigo jumped from his bed with a growl, landing on top of the lieutenant and jerking his hair back forcefully. Renji yelped, but quickly countered with a sharp poke to the ribs, making the one on top fall over with an undignified squeak. Ganju closed his eyes for a minute before grabbing both by the collar of the shirt and separating them.

"Hey! Knock it off, you freaking babies!"

Both men wrenched themselves free from the large man, but discontinued their previous actions.

Ichigo looked over at the taller man, who now took a seat on his floor and glared at the both of them. Sticking a finger in his ear to scratch it, he sighed.

"What do you want, Ganju? If you came to piss me off, you're a little late."

Nearby Renji snorted derisively.

But the larger man only shook his head, his anger from earlier having dissipated.  
"I need help. This human body is driving me nuts. It's slow and tires out easily."  
Renji nodded, but Ichigo merely shrugged.

"That's how humans are. You really can't do much about it, unless you work out or something. You gotta train your body to handle stress and build up endurance."

But Ganju was not satisfied with the answer.

"Well teach me how! Build up my endurance!"

Renji choked on the pocky he had snatched from the top of Ichigo's dresser. The other man mentally smacked himself for the red-head's dirty mind, but Ganju seemed not to understand.

"What the hell? Hey, are you going to help me or not?"

"Shit man," the orange-haired death god scratched the back of his head nervously. "You need to find a girl for that."

He was met with a puzzled expression. The lieutenant snickered, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't say anything further than that…

"What do you mean? Human women can build up stamina? Why can't you?"  
A blast of red came over Ichigo's face and it was all Renji could do not to burst out laughing. His humor was short-lived however.

"Renji can help you." As Ichigo shot the other a devious look, the red-headed man realized that he had pushed the other too far earlier and he was now about to exact revenge. "Ever had sex?"

It was the older man's turn to become slightly red. "Err… no."

'I didn't think THAT was what he was talking about.' Ganju thought to himself. Apparently, the human shinigami was full of disturbing surprises.

"Kurosaki…" Renji's voice was a barely audible growl.

But Ichigo continued. "Well, with my guidance of course."

That threw everyone off, including a certain orange-haired man whom had said it.

Before Ichigo could even think to correct himself, Renji had quickly decided to pull the other down with him. Ganju was expecting SOMETHING… and hey, if no one knew…  
Abarai Renji, leutenant to Byakuya Kuchiki, was going to have some fun with this.

"Alright then, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eye twitched. What?

But Ganju was finding all of this very confusing. Just what in the hell could they be thinking?

Moving as quickly as humanly possible, Ichigo lurched from the bed towards the door, but the red-headed man had anticipated his move and snaked an arm out, wrapping it around the orange-haired shinigami's waist and pulling him into his lap.

"What the fuck, Abarai? I was KIDDING!"

But Renji merely smirked and leaned in closer to the others ear.

"Don't think you can hold up… Ichigo?" he grinned inwardly, knowing that he would get a rise from that.

"What?" Almost imediately, Ichigo's panicked expression became one of cockiness.

"Like HELL Abarai. You're so old you probably can't even get it UP let alone FUCK somebody with it."

This time, it was Renji's turn to sputter indignantly. But before he could start another shouting match with the younger man, Ganju cleared his throat rather loudly, cutting them both off.

"If you're going to help me, then do it. Don't waste my time. I've got a job to get back to and I don't need two idiots-" he was cut off by Renji's growl.

"You wanna know? Fine. I'll teach you AND this little brat how the MASTER does it!"

Ichigo's angry retort died in his throat when the leutenant ripped his clean white school shirt right down the middle, causing pieces of material and string to cascade to the floor.

"ABARAI!"

Renji grinned, but said nothing. He moved quickly to throw the younger man onto the bed and grabbed his hands, pinning them over his head. Using his other hand he popped the botton of Ichigo's pants and forcefully ripped the zipper in two. The orage-haired shinigami's face was now red with anger.

"YOU IDIOT THOSE ARE EXPENSIVE! YOU CAN AT LEAST LEARN TO TAKE MY PANTS OFF THE RIGHT WAY!"

From downstairs there was a loud crash and an equally loud string of profanities, halting both bodies on the bed. Ganju bite his tongue against a remark. He moved quietly to sit with his back against the door in case someone decided to walk in. Ichigo himself sighed in defeat and discontinued his verbal assault on Renji, deciding instead to just beat the hell out of him when this was over.

But our red-head had other plans. Smirking evilly, Ichigo's boxers soon acompanied his pants on the floor and the boy could help the quiet cry that escaped him when leutenant Abarai squeezed harshly on his semi-erect penis.

Behind them, Ganju's eyes widened fractionally. Truthfully, he hadn't expected them to actually go through with it. But now that they were… he was beginning to get a little heated.

"Heh."

As Renji stroked the other quickly he released Ichigo's hands and grabbed the nape of his neck. In the back of his mind he noticed how soft the boy's hair was, but that didn't matter now.

Soft moans left the orange-haired boy's lips involuntarily. He couldn't help it. He was a virgin, but no one knew that. He didn't even… jerk off. He just never felt the need to, but this… maybe he was in over his head.

Though Renji could tell the other knew nothing of sex himself, he decided to keep quiet. This was actually quite different to him as well. Ichigo's body was kind of… sexy. Though he swore up and down that the boy was fucking ANNOYING, he was still hot.

"Stroking helps endurance?" was Ganju's quiet murmur from the corner, making Renji turn his head slightly.

"Oh? Getting bored?" he looked back at his partner with a wicked smile on his face. "No, actually. I've just gotten started."

Ichigo chocked back a wimper, but the other heard the noise anyway, his cock springing to attention in his pants. God this boy was turning him on. Time to step it up.  
He removed his hand from Ichigo's erect member and leaned down to give it a soft lick. He watched the boy bite his lip harshly against any noise. Swearing to himself that he would make the other cry out his name, he deep-throated him without warning.

But Ichigo wasn't going to give up without a fight, and stifled the scream that threatened to spill out. His dark eyes locked with the lieutenants.

'Not gonna just let go, are you?' Renji's seemed to portray.

'No way in hell.' Was Ichigo's defiant answer.

Meanwhile, Ganju felt as if the room temperature had risen ten degrees. Quietly, without alerting the two to what he was doing, Ganju removed his shirt and vest. 'Damn, it's still hot…' he thought visciously. 'It's their fault.' His subconscious supplied. He reached down and unzipped his pants carefully and realized that he was rock-hard. 'Shit.' He groaned inwardly.

Ranji's soft chuckle diverted his attention from his own problem, to the one Ichigo was having. The boy had the sheets in a death-grip, and he could understand why. Ranji bobbed his head up and down on the orange-haired boy's cock, pausing to swipe his tongue harshly against his head and underside. His one hand lightly teased a hard nipple, flicking and rubbing the nub with feather-light touches.

His other hand hand slid down from the nape of the other's neck down to his entrance, where he toyed with the opening. Ichigo didn't seem to notice the first finger being pushed inside of him, but as the second stretched him he gritted his teeth and glared down at the other.

Renji removed his mouth from Ichigo's cock to stare at the boy for a moment. "This will hurt you know. Just hold still, you should be able to take it."

"What if I don't want to?"

Abarai didn't expect the slightly shaky retort the other boy threw at him. He looked up from the boys slightly stretched entrance to the glazed but clearly scared eyes of the strongest shinigami he had ever fought. He didn't know what to say. Don't worry, I'll make it better? You'll like it, trust me?

Renji wasn't one for comforting words… he'd never received them himself. But he wasn't into his thoughts too long before another body made itself known, soft eyes almost making Ichigo relax.

"Geeze Ichigo, never seen you so nervous. Y'know, it's ok. You don't have to do this." He muttered.

The young shinigami's eyes wandered to Ganju's problem. It was apparent that this was helping… or was it just making thins worse? He couldn't just leave things like this…

"Ganju…"

At the soft whisper of his name, Ganju snapped his head back to look from Renji to Ichigo, who reached up quickly; pulling the man's head down harshly, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss. Renji had little time to gawk, as Ichigo pulled Ganju forward he reached down to wrap his hands around Renji's waistline. With one pull, the fabric of his boxers and pants tore completely off of his body and thumped into the wall behind the puller's head.

"Oi, Kurosaki-"

The red-headed man lost all thought when the boy beneath him roughly seized his cock and jerked him forward onto his hands and knees over Ichigo.

"Do it quickly." Muffled words spilled from between Ganju and Ichigo.

Not being sure who exactly spoke but not caring, Renji licked his hand anyway and pumped himself. They needed some kind of lubrication… but Ichigo growled and pulled him forward again.

"Impatient! Relax." Renji's annoyed bark stopped him from pulling again.

But he obliged anyway… thrusting quickly into Kurosaki's tight heat. Even though Ganju currently occupied his mouth, the young shinigami's cry of pain could be heard clearly.

"Gggghhnnnn…" Renji forced himself to stay still so the other could adjust. "Could… use a little help here… Ganju."

Removing himself from the strangely sweet-tasting death god he looked over at Renji. It was obvious that the other man was having a hard time controlling himself, and Ganju's already hard cock seemed to get harder. Ichigo's mind drifted from the one penetrating him to the one standing before him as Ganju's need touched his cheek lightly through his shorts.

He grinned to himself. 'I guess… nows the time to show him.' He thought mischievously.

Ganju choked back a low moan when his shorts slid down his thick legs, revealing his rather large erection to both shinigami. If not for all of those years of working for Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji would have dropped his jaw. The man was a fucking HORSE! Though Renji was having a nerous reaction, Ichigo just seemed to be turned on even more; his cock twitching against Renji's stomach.

Ganju blushed. Everyone seemed to become quiet… but before he could shy away, Ichigo's soft tentative tongue gave him an experimental lick and he found he was frozen to the spot. They're eyes met, signaling that Ichigo didn't mind him being big at all. He inwardly smirked at that.

But if it had been on the outside, it would have been wiped off of his face as the more powerful of the shinigami took him into his mouth without warning.

Renji had already begun thrusting into the smaller, more pliant body beneath him, but Ichigo no longer felt the pain. He was glad. The darker-haired man couldn't help the next moan that erupted from his mouth as the thick tongue twirled cautiously around the large member; teasing it lightly. But that teasing… he could already feel himself building up…

"Ichigo…" he warned in a low husky voice.

The other looked up at him and he saw the younger man's mouth quirk slightly. He was grinning. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Before he had a chance to brace himself for whatever the other had in store, Ichigo latched on to him and drove his mouth down as far as he could manage which made the older man cry out in pleasure.

Renji's eyes widened at the loud noise coming from the other and quickly moved to silence him the only way he could; he kissed him. Assaulted by both extremely sexy shinigami, Ganju grunted in Renji's mouth, releasing his seed into Ichigo's.

Ichigo just barely managed to swallow it all, but found it slightly humorous for some reason. He really seemed like an animal. His nails had dug themselves into his shoulder, drawing a little blood from the crescent-shaped marks.

"I-Ichigo…" he murmured through the red-head's mouth.

The sight of Ganju exploding in his mouth as well as the taste of it threw Ichigo spiraling into his own orgasm. He clutched down on Renji in a sudden vice-like grip that had the red-headed lieutenant growling ferally into Ganju's mouth. His own orgasm ripped from him harshly; but he fucking loved it.  
Heavy panting filled the room as all three men tried to calm themselves, though Renji had collapsed on top of a very annoyed Kurosaki. Ganju had slowly sat back onto the wooden floor.

"Stamina, huh?"  
Ichigo couldn't help the laugh that bubbled over from his lips. Renji growled as his body was jerked lightly by the laughter.

"Relax, Abarai." He snickered. "You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"…" Ichigo stared at the man on top of him. Something was amiss.

But then it clicked.

"You wanted to know, didn't you?"

Renji looked up into mahogany eyes, daring him to say what the boy was thinking. Ichigo grinned his trademark grin.

"You wanted to feel how big he was, admit it."

Ganju choked on his next breath. What? Was it really that big of a deal? Then he practically smacked himself for the obvious pun. Renji nearly withdrew Zabimaru on the annoying little brat, but restrained himself. Instead, his eye twitched, giving Ichigo all the answer he needed.

"Heh. Hey Ganju, up for another round?"

The older man laughed.

"I'm not that old. Sure, why not?" It was appare nt he was already hard and ready.

Despite being angry at Ichigo for what the boy had started, he could already feel himself growing harder and it didn't take long for him to become needy for sex again. But before he could grab Ichigo's ass, the Kurosaki boy moved away and off of the bed.

"No way. My ass is sore. Ganju's gonna do it."

Renji's eyes widened drastically. What? That? In HIM? He's going to tear him to pieces…. But Ganju's own smile widened.

"Don't think you can hold up… Lieutenant?" was Ichigo's smart-assed reply.

This time, it was Renji's turn to take the bait, and he growled at the other shinigami while he shoved his ass directly into Ganju's hips.

"Fuck me."

The slightly animalistic way Renji spoke had Ganju's cock twitching against the other's bottom, making the red-head a little nervous. But he sure as hell wasn't going to show it.

"Forget prepping me… just do it."

Oh, he was definitely going to regret those words. As Ganju pulled his hips back and slammed himself in in an attempt to lessen the pain of slow entering, Ichigo moved with lightning speed to crush his lips against Renji's to stifle the loud yell of pain. He could feel the muscle and tissue inside of his ass stretching to almost impossible lengths; almost to the point of tearing. But at the same time…

"Move…" he grunted out over the soft lips on his.

Ganju nodded slowly, pulling out carefully and thrusting in. The pain was sharp, but it began to dull rather quickly and he didn't mind that. Ichigo's questing tongue was definitely helping as well.

"I'm going to move faster…" was Ganju's only warning before he couldn't help himself and he sped up.

Renji grunted in both pain and pleasure as the thick member brushed heavily against his prostate. Stars erupted behind his eyes, almost making him pass out right there. 'Was this what Kurosaki felt?' he thought to himself in a half-dazed state. But Ganju wasn't done with him.

Renji hadn't made any noise, so the other man decided he would shift his hips a little so that he could get him to at least say something. But when he thrust back in… Renji's muffled scream was loud enough to echo throughout the room. Ichigo winced slightly, but he knew it wasn't a pained scream.

Judging from Ichigo's lip-locked smirk, Ganju realized it too. Faster.

"Mmmphh!"

Ganju picked up the pace quickly. Apparently, he hadn't learned much about stamina, but no one in the room was about to say anything. The harsh pounding against Renji's ass became almost brutal as the pace shifted from controlled to erratic. They were both close… Ichigo reached under the red-headed man and grabbed his length quickly. He knew Abarai was going to get off soon.

As their lips broke apart, Renji's clouded eyes locked onto mahogany and he said something that made the other boy's body heat up against his will.

"Your hands not gonna work. Suck me off, would ya?"

He didn't feel like arguing… he didn't think the other shinigami would understand him anyway. So he decided to swallow his pride-just for now, mind you-and he dove under the sweating shingami. Placing his mouth on Renji's head, there was no warning for him. Ganju's sudden explosion and post-orgasm thrust inside Renji gave the red-head his over-stimulated burst of pleasure, and he came all over the other shinigami's face.

Ichigo spluttered indignantly as his mouth, neck, and his entire face was covered with the white substance.

"Ugh!"

He pushed out from under Renji to grab his bedsheets and proceeded to scrub his face viciously with it. Renji watched the scene with a detached interest before he realized just what he had done. He burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm glad you think this is funny Abarai!" he roared.

But the red-headed shinigami continued to laugh his ass off, not noticing that Ganju had pulled out with a wide smirk on his face watching the two. 'Even after sex…' he thought to himself humorously.


End file.
